Umaima did 10 more sit-ups than William around noon. Umaima did 11 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did William do?
Solution: Umaima did 11 sit-ups, and William did 10 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $11 - 10$ sit-ups. She did $11 - 10 = 1$ sit-up.